


A Regular Occurrence

by baessclarinet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth likes her morning spars with Felix, F/M, Felix learns Thunder, a way too detailed description about using a bow and arrow, no beta we die like Glenn, short one shots, the enlightened one outfit is dumb, they lowkey have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baessclarinet/pseuds/baessclarinet
Summary: This is a look inside Byleth and Felix’s morning sparring sessions.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and just how I imagine their sparring sessions would go. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

“So is this a regular occurrence with you or am I just really special?”

Byleth was surprised by his question. She and Felix were at their morning sparring session, something she had come to enjoy over the past few months. When she arrived during the Great Tree Moon, she was overwhelmed with the request of becoming a professor. It was now the Horsebow Moon and she had come to rely on their sessions to ground her in the mornings before going to classes and putting on her professor face.

She was standing over him, hand extended. She peered at him, wondering where this question had come from.

“You heard me,” he responded. She wondered if he was reading her mind or if her facial expressions were beginning to speak for her.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” she mumbled, not entirely sure what to say. He grabbed her hand and she helped him off the ground. He brushed the dirt off his front and met her gaze.

“You don’t spar every day with anyone else. Some of my peers have started to notice,” he said flatly. She noticed his cheeks starting to flush slightly, only turning the lightest shade of pink. 

‘Is he embarrassed?’ she asked herself. She didn’t know how to answer. She was suddenly faced with a multitude of inner thoughts. Most of them were Sothis, who was reminding her that no, she didn’t do this with other students. Some of these statements were almost making her blush, but she pushed them aside. She decided to go with honesty for this one, as she knew he could see right through her when she was lying. 

“No, I don’t do this with anyone else.”

He grabbed her training sword from her hands and walked away from her, placing their swords gently among the rack of other training swords. She went against her instinct to fill the silence, noticing that he was thinking deeply about her answer. He began to pull a target into the middle of the training grounds and she went to grab another one. They didn’t usually practice archery during their morning sessions, but they were approaching the hunting season. 

As she finished dragging the target into the dirt, he handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She slung the quiver around her shoulders and shifted it into place. He placed his on the ground next to him, saving his spot although no one else dared to train this early. He nodded at her and moved over to the edge of the training grounds where he assumed what she had dubbed his ‘watching stance’ - leaning against a pillar and crossing his arms. He would only assume this stance when he wanted to watch her work. She wordlessly pulled an arrow from the quiver and looked to the target.

She turned to the right, widening her stance slightly, and in her hands, she nocked the arrow. She lifted the bow in her left hand and gripped the bow string with her right. She pulled the string back, activating her back muscles - it almost felt like her shoulder blades were squeezing together. She pulled the string until she felt her finger touch the corner of her mouth. She took in a deep breath. She aimed at the center of the target and let the string go. 

The breath she released with the bowstring was almost relieving. This was a movement she was familiar with. She was blasted back to an almost recent memory with Jeralt, hunting on the road. The two of them in the woods, pulling bowstrings and aiming at their dinner. While she and Jeralt didn’t always use bows, they were necessary for hunting when they were on the road. Once you learned how to use a bow and arrow, you didn’t forget. It was second nature to her. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Felix clapping. She looked to him and he nodded towards the target. She had pierced the center of the target.

“I don’t understand how you’re so good at everything you touch,” Felix said, his cheeks beginning to flush once more. “I can only hope to surpass you someday.”

She fell into a deep bow, with a smirk on her face, sweeping her arm in front of her body as she had seen some of the stuffy noble students do. When she rose, his cheeks were bright red.

“It is not every day one gets a compliment from Felix Fraldarius,” she teased. He marched past her and picked up his quiver. She took a few steps back to where Felix previously was and leaned against the pillar.

As she watched him prep, she found her thoughts wandering again. She could only act like this around Felix - act like herself. She knew that he admired her talents and wanted to get stronger, but she felt that they had an unspoken bond. Wanting to improve, enjoying a good spar, being quiet and stoic but seeing everything around them - all traits they shared and she knew he recognized those things. He had slowly started to open up and she was eager to continue to watch him grow.

After he had shot a few practice shots, she stepped forward to give him some advice. 

“You need to widen your stance slightly, and you need to raise your bow higher.” 

She made a gesture to ask him to raise his bow. He did and he stood perfectly still, allowing her to mold his stance. She got close - almost a little too close. She could feel the heat radiating off of him as she lifted his bow and she noticed him tense. When she stepped away to examine his stance, she saw him let a small breath out.

“Your arm should be at shoulder height. Yes, have a relaxed stance, but this will help your aim.”

She stood beside him, pulling an arrow out of her quiver and they practiced side by side in silence. She glanced over to see that he had taken her advice and his stance was still exactly as she had placed it. He was hitting the center of the target with almost every arrow he shot. 

Deep down, she knew the reason why these sessions only included the two of them. The way they worked together was comfortable, almost like they had known each other all this time. 

“You know we are on even ground,” she voiced aloud. He stopped and lowered his bow to look at her. “I wouldn’t want to train every morning with someone who cannot keep up with me.” He nodded and raised his bow again, seeming to be satisfied with her answer.

There were other reasons, she knew, but she would save those for another time. The rest of their session passed as it usually did and they ate breakfast together in silence. They then went their separate ways for the day with a nod. As she paused to watch him go, she hoped that if anything else in her life changed, this one thing would stay the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wears the outfit that Seteth gave to her after what happened in the Sealed Forest and Felix thinks it’s ridiculous.
> 
> Pre-timeskip, a little spoiler-y.

Byleth sighed, looking down at the outfit that Seteth he given her to wear. She had begrudgingly put it on in the morning over her usual outfit and hated every moment of it. The collar was uncomfortable, practically blocking her view on her right side and the sash on her shoulder felt out of place. She felt uncomfortable wearing the robe that accompanied it, which was similar to Rhea’s - long and white and very easy to get dirty. She did not understand how this was an appropriate outfit for a professor who is supposed to teach her students about battle. How could she go to battle wearing this?

“Now that you are one with the Goddess, you must act and look like it.” 

Seteth’s voice rang in her head. He was all about professionalism and duty, but it wasn’t like she had asked for this. She just wanted to continue on as normal - teaching her students, taking them on missions and having tea and meals with them. Now, she didn’t even recognize herself in the mirror.

Byleth knew that Sothis would have been scolding her if she was still there - probably saying something about how she was acting childish and ungrateful. Honestly, she was overwhelmed. Getting a new job that she wasn’t really qualified for, discovering that the goddess lived inside of her, losing Jeralt and now losing said goddess was taking a toll on her.

She felt tears prick her eyes, the anxiety and stress crashing into her all at once. She hated that she had been so emotional lately, especially having felt so empty for so long. ‘That’s what happens when a goddess awakens inside of you, I guess’, she thought. The thought of Sothis had her eyes watering.

Before the tears could fall, Byleth was jolted to attention by a sharp knock on the door. Whoever it was didn’t bother to wait for her to respond before saying, 

“Meet me at the training grounds. I want to see if what happened in the forest made you stronger.”

Felix. She should have known he would come around sooner rather than later to challenge her. She smiled to herself, enjoying the feeling of comfort that washed over her. She almost thanked Sothis for sending Felix on his usual morning mission to spar. Sparring with Felix was something she could handle right now.

She grabbed her training sword and hooked it into the belt that sat around her waist. The crisp morning air met her face as she opened her door and she took a deep breath in. The tears that had almost fallen before were gone and she felt energized at the thought of something so familiar.

She took a step outside and looked around, praying that no students were nearby to see her in this ridiculous outfit. She wasn’t ready for that yet. After seeing that the area was empty, she set off at a quick pace towards the training grounds. The doors creaked as she pushed them open and Felix stood in the middle of the grounds, waiting for her. 

His mouth dropped open when he saw her. She avoided his gaze.

“What are you wearing?” 

She sighed and approached him, pulling her training sword from her belt. She could feel that heavy feeling pushing down on her once more.

“Seteth gave it to me last night. Something about looking like I’m one with the goddess,” she responded.

“How are you supposed to fight in a robe like that?” 

She knew Felix took fighting seriously - any sort of obstruction or uncomfortable outfit meant life or death on the battle field. She shrugged and settled into her sparring stance, finally meeting his eyes. He stood with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m not fighting you in this ridiculous outfit,” he declared. Byleth straightened back up as he marched towards her. He took her training sword and threw it to the side. “It would not be a fair fight if you continued to wear this. Do you have anything on under the robe?” 

She nodded slowly, a little shocked at his straightforwardness and wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

“Take off the robe.”

Her eyebrows raised in surprise and he flushed when he realized why. 

“Just...do it. I’ll turn around.”

She let out a small laugh as he turned to face away from her - she appreciated the thought. She took off the belt and removed the robe, the sash and collar. It left her in her usual outfit, just without the cape.

“You can turn back around,” she stated.

Felix turned and walked over to where she had placed the outfit. He picked up the robe, holding it up in the air, assessing it. It flowed to the ground, settling in the dust. He handed it to her and set off towards the door.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” he stated. She nodded and looked down at the robe, wondering what he could possibly be doing. The few moments he was gone passed in silence and the creaking doors opening announced his arrival.

He had a pair of scissors in his hands and he pulled the robe out of her arms. He set the robe on the ring of the training grounds and held the scissors at the bottom of the robe.

“What are you doing?” Byleth questioned, but it was too late. He had begun to cut the robe and he continued to work in silence until it was basically a cape. He tossed it over with a mumbled “here” and she affixed it to her shoulders. 

He picked up the sash and collar and stepped in close towards her back. He placed the sash back on her shoulder and quietly asked her to tuck it into her belt. He fixed the collar in place in the robe and sash.

Byleth felt her cheeks get warm at his closeness, but didn’t say anything. They had grappled before, meaning they had been even closer than this numerous times, but this felt different. Felix was being...thoughtful. She knew it was because he wanted to fight, but it was still something she hadn’t seen before.

He stepped away and walked around to face her, putting his hand to his chin and assessing his work. He nodded and picked up the training sword he had tossed aside earlier.

“There - you’ll still be wearing that ridiculous thing for Seteth but you can still fight,” he said, matter-of-factly. He held the training sword out to her and she took it from him with a smile. He gave her a small grin back and they both settled into their sparring stances. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix then gets his ass handed to him.
> 
> Idea came about because I was thinking about writing more about their morning spars. I thought it would be funny if Felix was like, “Bruh, what is that outfit?” when Byleth came by to spar after getting the Enlightened One outfit.
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting so be kind. Constructive criticism will be happily accepted. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felix doesn’t show up to their morning spar, Byleth goes to search for him and finds him in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt: “Your main character gets a new hobby.”
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting so please be kind. Constructive criticism will be happily accepted. Hope you enjoy!

Even on their free days, Byleth and Felix met in the early morning to spar. It was a part of their daily routine. They would stretch, do some warm ups, then spar for about an hour until they could smell breakfast. Then, they would walk to the dining hall together and eat quietly. They were usually the only ones awake and no one ever disturbed them. It was Byleth’s favorite part of the day.

Byleth didn’t feel super comfortable being a professor, assigned with the task of teaching young nobles about battles that they weren’t ready for yet. Her morning routine kept her grounded and Felix’s skills kept her in practice and in shape. She knew she was more skilled than he was, but he was one of the few who could keep up.

This morning, however, Felix wasn’t waiting at the training grounds for her. Byleth stood in the middle of the grounds for a few moments, staring at the door as if he’d appear any second. She kicked at the dirt and decided to do some stretches to pass the time. Once she had finished stretching and Felix still hadn’t shown, she decided to go looking for the brooding swordsman. It was unlike him to not show up without a warning.

She went to the dining hall, just peeking into the doors to see if he had maybe happened to eat first - although she knew that probably hadn’t happened as the kitchen staff still hadn’t arrived. Seeing no one, she let out a sigh and headed towards the reception hall. If he wasn’t here or at the training grounds, he’d be in his room. Maybe he overslept?

She walked through the reception hall and up to the second floor dormitory rooms. She made sure to walk quietly, as to not wake anyone before they needed to be up. She knew that some of her students treasured their sleep and she didn’t want to encounter some of her more curious students.

She approached Felix’s door and knocked softly, waiting a few moments for an answer. After not getting a response, she knocked again, a little harder this time. She heard rustling come from Dimitri’s room and the prince’s door opened.

“Professor, is something the matter?” he questioned. He looked wide awake and slightly concerned, so Byleth took a note to check in on him when she was done looking for Felix - he clearly wasn’t sleeping.

“I’m looking for Felix. Have you seen him recently?” She offered him a small smile, to reassure him that nothing was truly wrong.

“I’m sorry, Professor, I haven’t seen him. I don’t think he came back to his room last night. I’ll tell him you were looking for him if I happen to see him,” he answered. 

“That won’t be necessary. Thank you, Dimitri,” Byleth said and he retreated into his room, shutting the door behind him.

She sighed. If Felix hadn’t come back to his room and wasn’t in his usual spots, where could he be? She searched her memory through the previous day’s events to remember if he had maybe mentioned that he would be elsewhere. Then she remembered - she had instructed him to start learning Reason magic during their lecture. He must be in the library.

With vigor in her step, she made her way up another flight of stairs to the third floor. She walked down the long hall past her father’s office, making sure to walk as quietly as possible until she arrived at the library. The doors were still open and she could see Felix as she entered.

Felix must have fallen asleep while studying - his head was resting on an open book about Reason magic. She could see that the page was about Fire spells and she smiled to herself, letting out a small giggle. If only Sothis could see their broody swordsman asleep in the library. 

She stepped towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him until he woke. He sat up with a startle and a gasp, looking up at her. He relaxed when he realized it was just Byleth and he looked at the book.

“What time is it?” he asked quietly.

“It’s almost time for breakfast. You missed our spar so I came to find you. I was worried,” she responded. She gave him a small smile and he forcefully shut the book in front of him.

“I couldn’t figure out this damn spell and I must have fallen asleep,” he snapped. 

“Well, do you want to show me what you know so far?” 

He rolled his eyes and she knew he hated that she was always trying to be positive about their training. He wasn’t afraid to voice that he thought she was too soft, but she knew that she was doing things alright. After all, no one had died yet (that was mostly thanks to Sothis, but she did like to pat herself on the back a little bit). 

After a few moments of them staring at each other, almost in a challenging way, Felix gave in. He held out his hand and stared at his palm, clearly trying to focus. His breathing became more tense and Byleth could practically see his teeth clenching. When nothing happened, Felix threw his hands up in the air and gave Byleth a “I told you so” look. She rolled her eyes.

“Felix, you were so tense I could see it,” she laughed. He glared at her, looking like he was about to respond with his usual witty comment, but she interrupted, “You need to relax and focus your energy if you want a Fire spell to work.”

“Relax? This is a joke,” he snarled. “There’s no reason one should be relaxed on a battlefield.”

“Yes, Felix, relax,” she sighed. She stepped back and picked up the book, flipping through the pages until she landed on the Thunder page. She figured that the energy of Thunder would match his personal energy more and he might have a better chance of a spell happening with ease. She set it down in front of him and pointed at it. “Maybe this spell will suit you better?”

He looked between her and the book with furrowed brows and a frown. She raised her eyebrows, questioning what he was waiting for and he sighed. 

“Alright, fine, I’ll try it,” he mumbled. 

“Good. I’d like to see it tomorrow morning,” she said. With that, she turned and left Felix to study in peace. She had to check in with Dimitri.

—————

The next morning, Byleth pushed open the doors to the training grounds and found Felix - but she was surprised to see him practicing the Thunder spell she had suggested the previous morning. He hadn't heard her come in, so she stayed near the doors, watching him practice. She smiled as he cast out his hand and it struck the training dummy he had pulled into the middle of the grounds. 

After a few moments, she figured it would be a good time to announce her presence and she startled him by throwing a fireball past him - aiming just far enough to the right that it whizzed past his ear. He spun around and met her gaze, excited for a challenge.

“I see you’ve got the Thunder spell down,” she said, approaching him and shifting into a sparring stance.

“You were right,” he stated, “so maybe this will be the one area where I can beat you.”

“Is that a challenge?” she responded, a playful lilt in her voice. He gave her a smirk and threw out his hand.

She dodged out of the way before his Thunder spell could hit her and she cast another fireball towards him. He dodged to the left, but not fast enough and it grazed his arm. He winced and cast another spell. Byleth got low to the ground and rolled out of the way, laughing as it missed. Surprising him, she shot back up and cast a Thunder spell. He stumbled backwards to try and avoid the spell, letting out a grunt and casting another spell immediately. It almost hit Byleth and she could feel the heat and electricity from the spell on her cheeks. She smiled and cast another fireball - this one caused him to fall as he tried to dodge it. He stayed on the ground and let out a sigh.

“I yield,” he grumbled as Byleth walked over to him. She held out a hand and he grabbed it, pulling himself up.

“I guess we’ll have something new to spar with now,” she mused, smiling. He gave her back a small grin and nodded.

“I guess I have a new hobby,” the swordsman countered. “Breakfast?” 

“Of course,” Byleth responded. The two headed off to the dining hall to start the rest of their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that one of my head cannons is that Byleth doesn’t really feel comfortable/qualified to be a professor? It only seems realistic, hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wants to get Felix something nice for his birthday but she knows he won’t just take a gift from her.
> 
> Written because Felix’s birthday is tomorrow.

Byleth leaned back in her chair and sighed, looking over the essays piled up on her desk. She half regretted assigning them now, not wanting to read them all and grade them. The few she had read over already weren’t terrible, but she wondered if they might have been better if she had picked a different prompt. 

The prompt she gave them was a simple essay question, just asking them what their ultimate goals were for after they graduated from the academy. Some students waxed poetic and wrote pages upon pages, and some outlined their answers in only a few sentences. It was becoming difficult to get through the rest of them as the evening went on. 

She picked up the next piece of parchment from the stack and was relieved to find only a sentence. No name, no date, just one sentence.

My only goal is to be the strongest swordsman is all of Fódlan.

She rolled her eyes at the fact that the swordsman didn’t even write his name, but she definitely knew that it was Felix who had written this. She picked up her quill and wrote, “This is a good goal, but you’ll have to surpass me first.”

She knew her response would probably frustrate him slightly, but she couldn’t help herself. She could imagine his response - he would march up to her desk, slam the parchment down and demand a reason for her response. She chuckled to herself and set the essay in the pile of “done” papers. His drive to beat her in their morning spars amused her to no end. 

She decided this was a good pausing point, her eyes and back were beginning to feel the strain of a long afternoon of work. The rest of the essays could wait. She stood from her desk and stretched, wondering what she should do for the rest of the evening. She mulled through her options - she could go riding, she could fish, she could join Ashe in the greenhouse or Dedue in the kitchens...then it struck her.

Felix’s birthday was the next day. 

She knew that the swordsman didn’t enjoy birthdays and would most likely reject a gift, but she wanted to get him something anyways. He had recently stepped up in class, learning Reason quickly, and had privately been a shoulder for her to lean on. He began listening to her vent about the stress of the Revelation that Rhea had planned for her during their morning spars and it helped Byleth more than she could accurately express in words.

She set her mind to the marketplace and pulled on her cloak, attaching her sword to her hip. She blew out the candle on her desk and stepped outside of her quarters. She could tell the sun was starting to set and she knew she wouldn’t have much time before the marketplace closed. She set herself on a quick pace and started thinking about what she could get the swordsman who didn’t want anything.

When she arrived at the marketplace, she immediately went to the stand with the armory. The man at the stand greeted her with a smile and asked what she was looking for.

“Do you happen to have a levin sword?” she asked and the man’s eyes sparkled. 

“Of course, professor! Just a moment,” he said and he turned away for a moment. When he turned back around, he presented her with a beautiful sword that looked like lightning. She smiled and handed him her gold. He wrapped the sword for her and she took it, cradling it carefully. 

She then headed over to the merchants and approached the one who usually sold tea. The scent of the Almyran pine needles filled her nose as she got closer and she figured he must have recently received a new batch. When the merchant saw her, he ruffled through some of the tea bags, then pulled out the pine and handed it to her. She gave him the gold in exchange and he gave her a nod. No words needed to be spoken and she headed back towards her room.

She would give these to him in the morning and she couldn’t wait.

—————

When she pushed open the doors to the training grounds the next morning, Felix was already there. He was sitting on the ground, one leg folded in and the other stretched out. He was gripping his foot and leaning towards it. He looked up when he heard the doors open and he gave her a nod. She nodded back and set his gifts down on the edge of the training area. 

He eyed the items as he switched legs, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“You never bring anything with you. What is that?” 

She turned away from him and pretended not to hear him. She knew that he wouldn’t accept the gifts directly and she’d have to figure out some other way to get him to accept them. She hung her cloak on the hook near the doors and joined him on the grounds, settling into the dirt next to him. She matched his stance and began to stretch, ignoring his puzzled look.

“Alright, I’ll ask again. What is that?”

“It’s for whoever wins this morning’s spar,” she responded and his eyes narrowed. “And no, I’m not planning on letting you win.” 

He gave her a slow nod and they finished stretching in silence. Felix stood first, holding a hand out towards Byleth. She grabbed it and he helped her up and they wiped the dirt from their clothes.

“What are you in the mood for today?” Byleth asked.

“Sword, as always,” he stated. She nodded and headed towards the racks with the training swords. She grabbed two and tossed one to Felix. They settled into the sparring stances. Their unspoken rule hung in the air: whoever was downed first, lost. 

They began to circle each other, and as always, Felix struck first. He swung his sword towards her middle and she jumped back slightly out of the way. He took another swing towards her head and she countered, swinging towards his center. He stepped back and their swords met in the middle, then again. She pushed forward and swung, hitting his side. He grunted and slid over, swinging back in her direction but missing. They paused, circling and staring each other in the eye.

She saw a glimmer in his eye and he quickly moved forward, using his sword to bring hers up close to her face. He let out a short laugh and began pushing into her. She was certainly surprised by this move and tried to ground herself, but she felt herself begin to bend backwards at his will. She took in a deep breath and shoved her arms forward with all of her might, sending him stumbling back. 

They circled each other again and this time, Byleth struck first. She swung low and he jumped out of the way, swinging and catching her shoulder. She tried to side-step to avoid the impact. As she tried to step away from him, he reached out and grabbed her sword and shoved it into her. She stumbled and fell backwards onto the ground.

She let out a large breath, trying not to reveal that she was happy that he won. She looked up at him as he bent over her, seeing the small bit of concern in his eyes. 

“You alright?” he asked.

“Your hand would be split wide open if we were using iron or steel,” she said, laughing at his audacity. He shrugged and held out his hand to help her up. “Where’d you learn that move?”

“I remembered seeing Jeralt do it with one of the knights once. Figured it would work,” he answered shortly. She took his hand and he pulled her up and they shook hands to signify the end of the match. 

“Ah, yeah, only Jeralt would do something that ridiculous,” she laughed, feeling fond that Felix took the time to learn something from her father.

“Now, about that prize,” she said. She walked over to where she had set his gifts and held them out. He eyed them suspiciously, then took them from her hands. She sat down on the ledge to watch him inspect his gifts. 

He pocketed the tea with a smirk and he began to unwrap the sword. His eyes widened when he finished unwrapping it. “This is a levin sword,” he said quietly, in awe.

“Don’t have this one in your collection yet?” 

“No,” he answered, “I never got one because I didn’t think I’d ever learn any magic to use it with.” 

“Well, you know Reason now, so you’ll have plenty of chances to use it.”

Felix looked Byleth in the eyes and she could see the soft smile that was forming on his face.

“Happy birthday, by the way,” she said. “What a day to finally beat me in a spar, huh?”

He set the sword down next to her stepped close to her, grasping both of her hands in his own. She felt her face get warm and they were both just staring at each other, blushing. She could tell he was thinking of what to say and she patiently waited for him to speak. 

“Byleth, thank you.”

Not knowing what to say and surprised at this moment of softness, she just squeezed his hands and nodded. He let go quickly, the blush still on his cheeks and picked up the sword, testing its weight in his hands.

“Want to try it out?” Byleth asked. He considered her question and began to wrap the sword back up in the paper.

“Not today,” he responded softly. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix actually beat Byleth in a spar? :o also, Felix definitely knew those were birthday presents because Byleth isn’t great at being sneaky.
> 
> Also, happy birthday Felix.


End file.
